


What Went Down Under the Desk

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Public Sex, Strip Tease, blowjob, how the fuck do i tag things, sock humiliates jonathan in class, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock gets annoyed when Jonathan refuses to acknowledge him in class, so he comes up with a special plan to regain his attention. Sockathan PwP yooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Went Down Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what this is. SOCKATHAN PWP WHOOOOO. I wrote it very quickly so it isn't of the highest quality, but I hope you enjoy regardless!

" - and I TRIED to show her the squirrel I killed but then she, hey! Are you listening?"

He was not listening.

The demon had been talking nonstop all day about homicide this and insane shit that, and it was getting on Jonathan's last nerve. He just wanted to have one day at school without Sock forcing him to draw negative attention to hisself. It was going fairly well. Sock seemed content to annoy Jonathan with his endless chatter which eventually faded into white noise. Jonathan was actually capable of taking notes once he toned out the unwanted noise.

Sock leaned over in his floating position by Jonathan's head to examine the boy's face. His brow furrowed slightly, but otherwise he didn't react, and continued working on his math. Sock frowned.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Jonathan bit back his response and focussed on his work. Sock remained in his position before he reclined back with a sigh. What's the point of telling stories when no one listens? He hummed a bit in thought, wondering how to regain Jonathan's attention. He could stay quiet then scream in his ear, or try to get a rise out of him by being insulting. He tapped his chin in thought, when his face suddenly broke out into a grin. A surge of confidence shot through him as he floated away from Jonathan's little bubble and landed on the teacher's desk, crossing his legs. He glanced up at the clock and grinned when he saw that there was still an hour left in school. He paid little mind to the teacher who was at the smartboard, teaching her class how to do some equation, and cleared his throat loudly.

No one acknowledged him except from Jonathan, who noticeably winced but kept his head down. Sock grinned wider.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Jonathan!" He started, making sure his voice rivaled the teacher's in volume. "I think it's time for a new approach. If you would please direct your attention to the front, it's time for something special." He saw Jonathan incline his head ever so slightly to look at him, clearly irritated he couldn't tell the pest to shut up without disrupting the class. Sock winked at him.

"Without further ado, let us present-!" He pushed himself up to hover just slightly above the ground, and gave a devilish smile.

"The Demon Strip Show."

He did not hold back his laugh at Jonathan's reaction. The boy's eyes widened and jaw fell open slightly. He slowly shook his head and mouthed "no." Sock nodded his head and mouthed "yes." Then laughed and untied his scarf, sliding it off and throwing it to the side. Jonathan turned his head down, avidly trying to ignore the demon. Sock hummed and kicked off his shoes while pulling his sweater vest over his head. His hat got tangled up in it's folds and he threw the discarded clothing into the lines of desks. Jonathan winced when he saw it phase through an unsuspecting student, who shivered slightly.

Jonathan glared at Sock when the teacher's back was turned, gritting his teeth as the smirking demon sensually ran his hands up and down his body. Was he seriously doing this? What the fuck?!

He tried to focus on the lesson, but felt his attention waver back to the distraction when Sock bent over to slide off his tatty jeans. Holy hell, he wears thigh high socks? Jonathan's body deceived him, the warm tingling of arousal laid over his groin. Sock isn't hot, he's too dorky and obnoxious to be hot! Yet his dumb, hormonal body was waking up as Sock swayed his hips, skirt swishing along with him, and his fingers trailed around his shirt, tugging and pulling it in time with his sways like a stripper. Yet he still had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

Jonathan could not believe he was getting hard. He tried so much to not look at Sock, but his eyes kept trailing back to watch. He gulped as the demon lifted his shirt off over his head, his hair giving a little bounce while he threw it behind him. That hollowed out space in his chest eternally dripping unnamed green liquid glowed prominently as the demon laughed softly. Sock threw his leg up onto the teacher's desk and trailed his fingers up his calf, giving his drooping sock a sharp tug before teasingly lifting his skirt a fraction. Jonathan could see the entirety of his leg, was he even wearing underwear? Sock rubbed the underside of his thigh - a thigh relatively thin considering his pudgy belly - and slapped it.

Jonathan inwardly groaned at the provocative sight, putting his head down on his desk when the teacher finally stopped talking, refusing to watch more of the enticing scene unfold in front of his confused boner. Sock's smile faltered slightly, but didn't fall, knowing he had affected Jonathan in some way.

"Hey hot stuff," He drawled out in a sultry tone, taking note of how the already tense boy stiffened, but otherwise didn't move. The demon plotted his next move without much thought. It was a bit of a stretch, but even if it didn't work it would still doubtlessly get a rise out of the flustered teen. Sock grinned devilishly and sunk to his knees, shuffling forward until he was under Jon's desk and between his legs. Jonathan startled and kicked at Sock, clenching his fists so his nails dug into the skin on his arms. Sock yelped when Jon's foot hit his knee and he pushed back his legs by the shins. Why could he touch him? He didn't question it for too long when he noticed the bulge in front of his face and grinned.

"Wow! Looks like I got you worked up, huh?" He laughed. Jonathan seethed. The demon hummed and pushed his face into the crotch of Jon's pants, making the teen jolt up with a loud exhaling hiss, kicking at Sock but missing and hitting the leg of his desk instead. He made such a clatter that he caught the attention of the relatively quiet classroom. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Combs?" She questioned coldly, getting sick of Jonathan's outbursts. Jonathan was red faced as he tried to fend off the boy under his desk who kept teasing his boner without looking too conspicuous.

"N-no!" He choked out. "U-um, can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher shrugged and nodded. Him being gone was one less problem for her. Jonathan didn't bother with thank-yous as he stood and bolted out of the class, leaving his peers giggling among themselves in his wake. Sock laughed with them and floated up, phasing through the desk and trailing after the frazzled boy.

He entered the boy's restroom through the wall, and phased his way into Jonathan's stall.

"What the FUCK Sock?!" He hissed, trying to control his volume despite the empty restroom. Sock shrugged his naked shoulders.

"You weren't paying attention to me."

"So you strip down in the middle of class?!" Wow, looks like Sock really struck a nerve. The demon smiled, and straddled Jonathan from his position on the toilet.

"Sure got your attention." And ground his stirring erection onto the other boy's, eliciting a throaty groan. Sock wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck, whispering in his ear. "Lemme help you with that, hot stuff." Sock's breath making Jon shiver.

Why can Sock touch him?! He didn't want him to, so why could he? Unless his subconscious wanted him too...

Aw man. His shit was fucked.

"Fine," Jonathan growled. No one ever came into this bathroom at this time anyway. What harm could it do?

Sock grinned ear to ear and gave a sharp nip to Jonathan's neck, making him yelp. He silenced the boy's premature accusation by sliding down to be in between his legs. Sock made a face as he came nose to nose with the toilet, and looked up at Jonathan.

"Stand up. I'm not giving you head like this. I refuse to work in these conditions."

Jonathan gave a breathy sigh and stood up, leaning back against the stall wall. Sock shuffled over to him on his knees and watched as Jon undid his belt. Once the buckle was loose Sock swatted away the other boy's hands and unbuttoned his pants, grinning when Jonathan pulled out his erection.

"NICE." Sock exclaimed, making Jonathan groan in embarrassment.

"Shut the fuck up, Sock."

Sock licked his lips in anticipation, and leaned forward to kiss the underside appreciatively. Jonathan took a sharp breath, and Sock smiled at him. He grabbed Jon's pants and tugged them down to his ankles before taking his length into his fist and giving it a slow pump. Jonathan rolled his head back to collide with the wall with a dull "thunk" as he held back a groan of pleasure. Sock hummed happily at the small show and projected himself to trail his tongue up the shaft, swirling slowly around the head before taking a fraction of it in his mouth and sucking.

Jonathan covered his mouth with his hand and bit it to stifle his moans. Using his other hand he grabbed Sock's fluffy hair, trying to encourage him to take in more. Sock eventually complied when Jon started pushing his head, but swallowing all of this boy's cock was no easy feat. He had an impressive length, with a shape and colour almost similar to the men in videos he used to watch when he was alive. It was kind of thrilling, what they were doing made Sock feel sort of like a porn star, and he moved one hand down to move his boxer briefs down to release his own twitching member, moaning onto Jon's penis at the relief it brought him.

But he would take care of himself later, now he wanted to focus all his attention to getting off Jonathan. He forced down half of it when Jonathan formed words past his various noises of pleasure.

"H-hey... Nnn, dont... Push yourself..."

Sock made eye contact with the teen, which made his breath hitch, and smirked the best he could with a penis in his mouth. While continuing to look into Jon's cloudy blue eyes he pushed the rest of his length into his moist orifice, making Jon's face crumple up in severe pleasure and he moaned, body shaking harshly.

"S-Sock!"

The demon would laugh if he could, he was having so much fun. Bobbing and sucking on Jonathan's erection - the erection Sock gave him - feeling the head brushing the back of his throat every time he took him all the way in, looking up to see Jonathan so vulnerable and engulfed in sexual ecstasy, the way he kept moaning Sock's name...

"Fuck, FUCK! S-Sock, I-I'm-!"

And especially the way he fell apart. Throwing his head back, letting out a stained orgasmic sigh of pure release, the way Sock had to fight against his grip to keep his dick in his mouth as Jonathan tried to save him from his orgasm, and the way he shot his load down his throat. He was glad he didn't have to breath so he had the opportunity to swallow all of Jonathan's cum with only a little slipping out of his mouth. He looked up at the spent boy as he swallowed, his usually hard face softened by the orgasm, and he panted heatedly with his mouth partially open. Sock smiled as he slid the sensitive organ out of his mouth, wiping his chin. Even in a dirty bathroom stall, Jonathan was beautiful.

"Never do that again."

Sock laughed at Jonathan's sudden shift back to his usual self. He floated up and winced slightly at his own boner which he against his better judgement tucked back in his underwear.

"Why not? You had so much fun! And we didn't even get caught." He pointed out.

Jonathan scoffed as he pulled up his pants, buttoning them back up. "Yeah but next time-" He started as he opened the door, and stopped as his eyes locked with Zack Melto's. They stood there for a while staring at each other, while Sock behind him did all he could not to laugh.

"Dude." Melto broke the silence. "Were you just masturbating to socks?"

Jonathan flushed in embarrassed fury as Sock burst out in laughter, going to slap Jonathan on the back but had his hand phase right through.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone to talk about jerking it at school then!" He gasped out, and shot away through the wall, laughter fading away as only Jon could hear.

Jonathan's shit was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO DANG. THOSE WACKY GAYS AND THEIR BLOWJOBS. Anyway 
> 
> This was really awkward to edit. I kept wanting to add things because of how much I left out like "Oh yeah! Sock also has a penis! Huh what should I do with that??"
> 
> I wanted to add another scene focusing on him but I wouldn't get the same ending, and I didn't feel like rewriting it. Sorry! You'll get off next time, Napoleon.
> 
> Can't say this went the direction I was hoping, but I'm not upset with how it came out. Hope it was worth your while! Thank you so much for reading. *ollies outie*


End file.
